


In The End

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Gen, Mayhaps, Peter Parker Deserves Better, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Snaps Instead Of Tony, Teen Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Peter snaps instead of Tony.





	1. Chapter 1

The boy doesn’t get much of a second to peer at the man he had called a hero his entire life. Within the five years of crowded  _ nothing _ in the soul stone, he’s seen enough possibilities, the what ifs and whatnots. Doctor Strange had been rather adamant about training him into being a wizard himself, teaching him how to form portals. Some portals gave him ways to see what was happening in the real world, to see his friends again. He  _ knows _ what will happen if he doesn’t do this if he doesn’t fix things here and now while he still holds the glove cradled in his arms, Captain Marvel just far enough to still not be of much hold. 

 

He’s just a child, newly sixteen and somehow holding up so much better than he should be. He never should have been pulled into any of this hero stuff, never should have fought for the Accords _ \- especially now that he disagrees with them -  _ against a bunch of trained and professional heroes. There were so many things that he shouldn’t have done and yet  _ here he was, _ standing with the glove on his hand, fitting loosely but somehow doing it job perfectly. 

 

He should be worrying about school, about  _ finals, _ about MJ and his crush on her. He shouldn’t be worrying about the radiation his body is going through or Karen alerting hin that this is going to damage him more than anything else. He shouldn’t have to be wearing the glove with tears falling down his face beneath the mask or rumble piling up on his body from the explosions surround him. 

 

_ “I love you guys,” _ comes through the comms before he can even realize what he’s doing. The words are choked up,  _ painful, _ burning at his throat and mind alike. Were these going to be his last words? Was this going to be where he dies? In the middle of a field at the Avengers compound with all the other newly recruited Avengers dying right beside him when he can fix it all, end it all? 

 

_ Bring them back, put them back, _ his mind prods. He’s not sure what he’s thinking when he snaps his fingers, but he knows Mister Stark is calling his name so loud and clear that it hurts his head. He wheezes painfully as he falls back, attempting to pull the glove off as quickly as he can. He’s thankful for how loose it is, how easily it leaves him, the electric waves stopping as he wheezes once more, something so much more painful than he had done just a second ago. 

 

Two people appear in front of him, both familiar faces. Black Widow had been living in the soul stone when they got there, her eyes wide as she watched people suddenly appear there. Loki had been there too. Killed before the rest of them for one of the stones. Peter had learned under the two, sticking close to Natasha to the point that he had called her  _ Mother Spider _ a multitude of times. As lonely as the stone was, at least she was there to parent him and keep him out of trouble. Everything then felt like a fever dream. 

 

“Peter,” the woman asks, jerking forward as she watches him wheeze, a smile on his face. It’s not comforting in the least. “Oh, God,” she mumbles as she leans in front of him. Dust covers their surroundings as beasts are pulled away from their perches. “Hey, buddy,” she mumbles softly, smiling as tears pull down her cheeks. 

 

His mask recedes as he smiles up at her. “Hey, Nat,” he mumbles softly. 

 

“Karen,” Natasha questions. 

 

The AI dutifully reports,  _ “Condition is currently critical, unstable. Healing factor is slow.” _

 

The redhead chokes on a sob as she smiles at him the best she can. “Hey, Peter, you’ve got to breathe, okay? We can save you.” 

 

His smile doesn’t dare falter as Loki gets tackled by his brother nor when Tony lands beside them, suit heavy and loud against the quiet sobs Natasha was making. Peter glances at him with a sparkly smile he never seems to really lose despite the consequences. He gets a quiet, “H-Hey, Mister Stark,” out. He can already see the outline of the mans’ tears. 

 

“Hey, Peter,” he mumbles quietly, dropping beside the two. The words are so pained, so  _ strained _ against the grain that Peter forces himself to smile wider. “Come on, kid, you can’t go dying in front of me a second time.” 

 

A wheezed laugh comes out painfully. “I know, I know,” he rushes out with, “Ca-C-Can’t keep dying.” 

 

“Peter,” comes another two voices, chimed together at the same time as Shuri and Bucky both rush forward, the two stumbling to get to the teenager sitting against the rumble from the war. 

 

“I’m not dying,” Peter scoffs, “Refuse to.” It comes strangled, though. “M’tired, though.” 

 

Shuri pushes everyone away, wrapping her arms loosely around his waist. “MJ and Ned are going to kill us if you do,” she scoffs in reply, “again. Remember how upset Ned was for the first time?” 

 

“MJ punched you in the throat for that,” Bucky volunteers. 

 

Karen manages to provide a soft, _ “Engaging enhanced healing mode now, Peter.” _

 

“The Hell is that,” Tony scoffs softly. 

 

“S’mthin’ Ned and Shuri put in,” the teenager manages to reply. “Should be good soon.” THat’s all he manages to supply before his eyes slip closed, perhaps for the last time. 


	2. Death

“Today, we stand here to honor Peter Benjamin Parker,” Tony speaks with a frown. There are a few hushed whispers of confusion that leave the audience standing there, awaiting the final announcement from the Avengers as to why everyone was suddenly back, just as they had awaited for an announcement as to why they had disappeared in the first place. “Or, more commonly known as Spider-Man.” 

 

There came more than just a few confused brow raises or hums of confusion. There was even an incredibly confused,  _ “Hey, yo, what the fuck,” _ from someone in the back of the audience, anger shining through. New York was no more happy about this than anyone else could have been. 

 

“He died saving us all. I don’t mean that he died in the war as many others had, I mean he died actually  _ saving _ us.” He forces a smile, though tears collect in his eyes. 

 

May Parker stands beside him, a smile not gracing her face as her own tears fall. She wants to be there, knows she should be, but it doesn’t stop how much it hurts. Pepper tentatively wraps an arm around her shoulder, letting the woman be reduced to tears without hesitation. Her arms stay as steady as they can, wrapped around the woman protectively. Natasha presses a hand to May’s shoulder, eyes bleeding with sympathy. 

 

“Everyone knows about the original Thanos snap, the one that took out fifty percent of the universe.” 

 

“Wasn’t he one of the snapped,” a woman calls, voice loud and filtered through perfectly for everyone to understand it. 

 

“He was, yes. We reversed that by receiving the stones for the gauntlet.” The entire gauntlet had been explained so long ago that it made TOny’s mind hurt to even consider that no one understood it. “Bruce Banner brought them back.” 

 

A mans’ confusion pries it’s way to the stand. “Then, how’d he save us?” 

 

“Someone reversed the effects and brought Thanos’ team from two thousand fourteen here and then we had a battle. Instead of passing the gauntlet so someone else could do it, Peter sacrificed himself to save us all. He saved us from Thanos, put everyone back where they belonged, even did a few things we probably would have forgotten about.” 

 

Tony attempts to give a half-hearted smile as he remembers the sudden news that Flint’s water sources had just been fixed, that suddenly orphans were being pulled into homes with caring families like never before, that third-world countries suddenly were just as good as the best of them. Everyone had evened out so fantastically, resources were quadrupled by his snap. No one had ever thrived as well as they were now. There was so much surplus that even the homeless no longer held onto those titles. 

 

There’s a violent ache in Tony’s chest, the pang of mourning coming at him full force, just as it did every once in a while. It was so much worse the second time around. Harley, Nebula, and Morgan all stood beside him, supporting him through this horrid time that was. He lost one child for a  _ second _ time, one that he never stopped mourning in the first place. Peter had been  _ right in his grasp. _

 

Everything had been ruined within seconds.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please, comment your thoughts! I am a thirsty hoe that needs reviews!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Please join my Discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy
> 
>  
> 
> Come and talk to me, too!!
> 
> Tumblr: GalehkXigisi or Transheman
> 
> Instagram: Todorokishootme or Assbutt666
> 
> Discord: Shooketh Whomst#2679
> 
> Twitter (SFW): DavenderLav
> 
> Twitter (NSFW): DaveyWinchester
> 
> Kik: AdrienSatan


End file.
